Society in general continues to attach a stigma to hair loss. The desire for a healthy full head of hair has resulted in a variety of approaches to the "curing" of baldness. Some of these approaches include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,619, Chidsey, assigned to the Upjohn Company, issued Feb. 13, 1979, discloses a topical composition comprising Minoxidil and related iminopyrimidines which stimulates the conversion of vellus hair to terminal hair and increases the rate of growth of terminal hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,946, Green, assigned to Unilever, issued May 23, 1989, discloses a composition for topical application to mammalian hair or skin, comprising an amount of the cell-free supernatant from a culture of dermal papilla fibroblasts which increases hair growth in the rat by at least 10% more than that of a control composition.
World Patent Application 88/08695, Pickart, assigned to ProCyte Corporation, published Nov. 17, 1988, discloses a composition comprising a derivative of the peptide/copper complex glycyl-L-histidyl-L-lysine:copper(II) for use in the stimulation of hair growth.